Zoragons
Zoragons are a reptillian Xenos race who have a small installer empire north of the Eye of Terror. The Zoragons are anti-human idolistants, caused by their near exscintion in the Great Crusade when the Dark Angels chapter almost wiped them out due to the Zoragons exploting the Imperial trade routes.Their ruling Caste decided to place the remaining few into a state of hibernation, simaler to the Necrons, only more short term. After 9000 years , in the late 41st milium, the Zorgaons woke from their hibination. The Ruling Caste decleaed that all Humans and sub species should be terminated. Mad as it all seems,they still continue thier extermination of Humans.The Imperium finds it extremely difficult to engage them as they on purposely target weak Imperial worlds. Fighting against the Zoragons in their territory has now almost become a battle for survival. Anatomy and Physiology Imperial records say that Zoragons are"..short,reptilian creatures whose appearance differs depending on which caste they are from.." The red skinned caste are short,fat creatures about 1 meter tall and spend most of their time sitting down.The blue skinned caste stand upright,with large crests and have tails. They, and the orange caste, stand 1.70 meters tall on average. The orange caste are slightly smaller then the blue. The orange lack the crests, but instead have frills. The green caste are the smallest,much like Ork Snotlings,but their appearence is like an orange caste but have wide,snake-like eyes. The red caste are large creatures that are incredibly atuned to the warp, and make excellent pyskers. They are clever as well, making them natural leaders. The blue caste are wily and cleaver while the orange caste have a human leveled I.Q. The Green caste are little more than animals. History Pre-humanity The Eldar say that the Zoragons wage war amongst themselves,until the legeandary C'taxx the Grand , great great great great grandfather of T'eyucion the older,the current emperor of Zoragonann , came. When the Eldar came to study the Zoragons,they lived peacfully.The Eldar made the rocky landscape into a jungle paradise.The Zoragons lived like this up until the Fall. The Fall When the Eldar Farseer Eldrad Ulthan predicted that a great cashtrophe was approaching the Eldar, the farseer left Zoragonann. The Zoragons fled to their underground tunnels and hibernated there until the Fall's effects passed. The Zoragons then looted and plundered many nearby planets that had been affected by the Fall. In doing so, the Zoragons quickly became a weathly and technologically-advanced race. Pre-Horus Hersy When Imperial Hive cities were built near Zoragonann, military commander X'pelous the cruel,saw an opportunity to expand the empire. He lead several victories.Soon the Emperor of Man told Space marines of the Dark Angels chapter to attack the Zoragons homeworld-Zoragonann. When the Zoragons planetery defence system was breached,X'pelous rose to defend the planet from the humans.However,when the Zoragons biggest wepons factory,Kakadon,was bombed by the Dark Angels , X'pelous and the surving Zoragons fled to De'lectadon,the massive underground fortress.The ruling caste decided that the Zoragons could not survive this attack. Every Zoragon must be placed in their hibnation chambers immediatly.X'pelous had all the Zoragons left across the galexy to return to Zoragonann. However, the Dark Angels had placed a blockade around Zoragonann, making it almost impossible to get to the planet. Only X'pelouses craft made it around. The rest of the fleet was annihilated. Post- Heresy﻿ When the Zoragons awoke, X'pelous made an agreement with some rogue Mil-Argo of the Hedoth race. X'pelous and the Mil-Argo decided to attack a few small Imperial worlds before aiming to lanch the main force. X'pelous recruited and bred thousands of Zoragons to build up a huge force of Zoragons. After successfully conquering ten Imperial planets, the army attacked the planet Drakon, an Imperial Forge World. X'pelous let the Mil-Argo attack the guardsmen legions first. The Mil-Argo, greedy for glory and power, agreed. However, when they attacked the guardsmen, they realized their terrible mistake when they spotted several Reaver titans that macthed their own. T'eyucion the older, who knew that eventually, the Hedoth would betray the Zoragons, had told X'pelous to let the Hedoth perform the first attack. Meanwhile, as both Hedoth and humans fought to the death, X'pelous lead his Zoragons into the manufactorums and took over some of the titans not in use. to the delight of the Hedoth and the dismay of the guardsmen, some reaver and warlord titans entered the battlefeild ploited by Zoragons. With X'pelouses forces vastly outnumbering the guardsmen, the planets forces surrendered. However, due to his hatred of humans, X'pelous had the remaining people on the planet killed. The remaining Mil-argo were soon forced to only obey X'pelous, thus ending their dreams of domination. Forced to give up their technogly to the Zoragons, the Hedoth are in disgrace, and long for a death on the battlefeild. The Zoragons then declaced all Humans and their abhuman cousins (such as Xai'athi) should be eliminated, starting their long quest to "libarate" the galaxly. Technology In their early days, Zoragon technology was limited to stone tools. When the Eldar came to study Zoragonann they brought with them faboulous inventions such as the Shuriken catapult. The Zoragons began to make similar firearms, leading to the standard MI Ornox blaster. However, after the Fall, the Eldar destroyed records and designs of their weapons. By now the Zoragons had salvaged enough to adapt themselves. Although dissapointed at having lost the Eldar technology, they had other societies to plunder. When the Dark Angels descended on Zoragonann, the Zoragons had upgraded their weap ons, creating the MXI Ornox blaster, the Ornox heavy cannon and the mighty Kanox disintegrator. They had also developed an air craft called Sky Talons, and a land vehicles called Tecloc raiders. When the Zoragons allied with the Hedoth they built their own titans,named Marauder Titans. Zoragons have always used huge reptiles called Stegadons to ride on. Marauders are bigger than a Reaver titan, standing over 45 meters tall. They are based on the insects that live on Zoragonann. These behemoths have four legs, rather than the two other races prefer. They are powered by huge reactor cores which would cause devastation if they were destroyed. Marauders mount missile silos on their carpace, and are either armed with an Ornox mega blaster or Karnox disintegrator. Society Zoragons follow a rigded caste system. The Red caste are the polictical and religious leaders, while the blue represent Merchants and warriors. The Orange caste are the common people and planetry defenders, while the green caste are slaves and animal trainers. Gods and religion Zoragons belive in many gods. However, the most importent are C'ox (pronoced Ser-ox) ,T'ox (Tur-ox) , and L'ox (Lur-ox) C'ox is the creator, a wise god who guides those who seeks consul. T'ox, on the other hand, is the god of mayhem and war. He is worshipped among military commanders and the like. Finally, L'ox is the god of the dead. C'ox is believed to have created the planets ,then to have created the other gods. He first created L'ox, the most skilled artist in the land, to mould creatures to inhabit it. He then created T'ox to bring order to the land. However, the god T'ox was angry about his power, and brought chaos instead of order to the Zoragons. The god C'ox was angry of how T'ox was abusing his power and killed the small Zoragons. Soon the gods had a full scale war, with the followers of C'ox fighting against the followers of T'ox. Eventually, L'ox ended the war. He collected the souls of the dead, whose last screams haunted the dreams of T'ox. C'ox divided the Zoragons. His best followers were turned red and granted power over the Zoragons. T'ox followers were turned blue and given merchant status. The rest were divided into common people and slaves. Military Zoragons have a large military force. Zoragons of Note '''X'pelous the Crual- '''A utterly ruthless military commander, X'pelous is a figure of awe and nobility among his kind. Gallery Zoragons.png|Zoragons of the blue caste in their native Zoragonann Zoragon orange.jpg|A Zoragon of the Orange caste Zoragon commander.jpg|A Zoragon genaral Zoragon pysker.jpg|A Zoragon of the red caste casting a pyshic power Zoragon lunch.jpg|Two Zoragons of the Orange case relaxing Zoragon slave.jpg|A Zoragon of the Green caste LizardMan.jpg|A Zoragon in Tau armour Zoragon syegadon.jpg|A stegadon, one of the native beasts on Zoragonann. Zoragon X'pelous.png|X'pelous the Crual Category:Xenos Species Category:Copyright